


Rip

by Peristeal



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, first fic, might be a little creepy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peristeal/pseuds/Peristeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Rin buy a new house. Rin enjoys tearing wallpaper off the walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rip

After finally getting married after years of being together, Sousuke and Rin decided to buy a house together. The house they choose had been standing long before either of them had been born. It was cheap, and they knew they couldn’t pass up an opportunity like this. The rafters and windows shook with age and the floorboards creaked when they walked, but nonetheless, it was their home.

Already plans were made for renovations. Sousuke set to work tearing up the old carpet in the living room and expanding the master bedroom. Thankfully, he was in charge of the more complicated stuff. Rin was completely satisfied with working on the wallpaper in the house. The wallpaper was the oddest color and it extended all the way from the foyer up to the attic. They took one look at the tannish brown color the minute they had stepped into the house, and both agreed to replace it as soon as possible. 

Rin found that ripping the wallpaper off was more work than he had thought. Already half an hour in and his arms ached from pulling and tearing it from the walls. He couldn’t deny that it was satisfying though. Sometimes, as if he were playing a game, he would try to see how long of a strip of paper he could rip off before it tore completely. It gave him the same kind of satisfaction that someone would receive from peeling skin off of a sunburn.

He works for a couple hours when he begins to notice that behind nearly every section of wallpaper would be a name and date scrawled onto the wall. Rin began to see so many names and dates that he lost count, so he grabbed a pen and notebook and began writing all of them down.

While taking a break one day, he sits cross legged on the floor and looks at the work that he’s done so far, when Sousuke joins him with a much-needed soda. Rin shows him the dates that he’s written down so far in the notebook from the attic and master bedroom. Curiosity takes over the both of them and twenty minutes later they are sitting in front of Rin’s laptop, looking up the names and dates.

They begin to realize that the names and dates on the internet match to a person with the exact name that had gone missing on that exact date. Startled, they call the police who send their forensics team.

Rin stands in the doorway watching the people examining the wall. He overhears one man say to the other point at the material and comment that it is indeed human.

Human?

Rin bites the skin on his thumb nervously and gives Sousuke a strange look. Walking forward, he asks the forensic member what he means.

“Sir, where is the rest of the material? This isn’t wallpaper that’s been the walls.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This idea is not mine whatsoever. This is actually my adaption of a story that I read made by a reddit user, so I can't take the credit! You can read the original here: http://www.reddit.com/r/shortscarystories/comments/2tvueu/this_new_old_house/
> 
> Not going to lie, this clever story was stuck in my mind, and I also needed to post something since my brain has been so dead from school. I hope you all enjoyed the read!


End file.
